yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/40
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 40-أَفَأَصْفَاكُمْ رَبُّكُم بِالْبَنِينَ وَاتَّخَذَ مِنَ الْمَلآئِكَةِ إِنَاثًا إِنَّكُمْ لَتَقُولُونَ قَوْلاً عَظِيمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 40-E fe asfâkum rabbukum bil benîne vettehaze minel melâiketi inâsâ(inâsen), innekum le tekûlûne kavlen azîmâ(azîmen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. e fe asfâ-kum : size mi seçti * 2. rabbu-kum : sizin Rabbiniz * 3. bi el benîne : oğulları * 4. vettehaze (ve ittehaze) : ve edindi * 5. min el melâiketi : meleklerden * 6. inâsen : kadınlar (kızlar) * 7. inne-kum : muhakkak siz * 8. le tekûlûne : gerçekten söylüyorsunuz * 9. kavlen : bir söz * 10. azîmen : (çok) büyük Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 40-Yoksa Rabbiniz, size erkek çocuklar verdi de kendisinin, meleklerden kız çocukları mı var? Gerçekten, ne de büyük bir söz söylüyorsunuz. Ali Bulaç Meali * 40-Rabbiniz size erkekleri seçti de meleklerden dişileri mi (kendine) edindi? Gerçekten siz büyük bir söz söylemektesiniz. Ahmet Varol Meali * 40-Rabbiniz size oğulları seçti de kendisi meleklerden dişiler mi edindi? Doğrusu siz büyük bir söz söylüyorsunuz! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 40-Rabbiniz oğulları size ayırdı, seçti de kendisi için kız olarak melekleri mi edindi? Doğrusu siz büyük söz söylüyorsunuz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 40-Rabbiniz erkek çocukları size seçip ayırdı da kendisine meleklerden kız çocukları mı edindi? Gerçekten çok büyük bir söz söylüyorsunuz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 40-(Ey müşrikler!) Rabbiniz, erkek çocukları sizin için ayırdı da, kendisi meleklerden kız çocuklar mı edindi! Gerçekten siz, (vebali) çok büyük bir söz söylüyorsunuz. Edip Yüksel Meali * 40-Rabbiniz oğulları size seçti de kendisine meleklerden kızlar mı edindi? Çok büyük bir savda bulunuyorsunuz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 40-Şimdi Rabbiniz sizi, oğullarla seçkin bir duruma getirdi de kendisi meleklerden dişiler edindi, Öyle mi? Gerçekten siz çok büyük bir söz söylüyorsunuz! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 40-Ya şimdi rabbınız sizi oğullarla mümtaz kıldı da kendisi Melâikeden dişiler edindi öylemi? Hakıkaten siz çok büyük bir söz söylüyorsunuz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 40-Ya Rabbiniz sizi oğullar ile mümtaz kıldı da (kendisine) meleklerden dişileri mi ittihaz etti? Şüphe yok ki, siz pek büyük bir söz söylüyorsunuz. Muhammed Esed * 40-Şimdi (söyleyin,) Rabbiniz oğullar (vererek) sizi seçip akladı da, kendisine melek görüntüsü altında kızlar mı edindi? Doğrusu, çok ağır bir söz sarfediyorsunuz! Suat Yıldırım * 40-Ya! Demek Rabbiniz sizi erkek evlatlarla onurlandırdı da, (sizin iddianıza göre, işi bilmiyormuş gibi), melekleri de biçare kız çocukları olarak Kendisine ayırdı öyle mi?Gerçekten siz pek müthiş, vebali çok büyük bir iddia ileri sürüyorsunuz. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 40-Rabbiniz, oğulları size seçti de kendisine meleklerden kadınlar mı edindi? Gerçekten siz büyük (çok tehlikeli) bir söz söylüyorsunuz! Şaban Piriş Meali * 40-Rabbiniz, oğulları size ayırdı da meleklerden kız mı edindi? Siz, çok büyük söz söylüyorsunuz. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 40-Demek Rabbiniz sizi erkek çocuklarla seçkin kıldı da kendisine melekleri kız evlât edindi, öyle mi? Gerçekten siz pek büyük bir söz söylüyorsunuz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 40-Rabbiniz, oğulları seçip size özgüledi de kendisi meleklerden kızlar mı edindi? Gerçekten siz çok dehşet verici bir söz söylüyorsunuz! Yusuf Ali (English) * 40- Has then your Lord (O Pagans!) preferred for you sons, and taken for Himself daughters among the angels?(2226) Truly ye utter a most dreadful saying! M. Pickthall (English) * 40- Hath your Lord then distinguished you (O men of Mecca) by giving you sons, and hath chosen for Himself females from among the angels? Lo! verily ye speak an awful word! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 40- Rabbiniz, size oğulları tahsis etti de, kendisi meleklerden dişiler mi edindi? Gerçekten siz çok büyük bir söz söylüyorsunuz. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *40- Rabbiniz size erkekleri seçti de meleklerden dişileri mi (kendine) edindi?(46) Gerçekten siz büyük bir söz söylemektesiniz. 41- Andolsun, biz bu Kur'anda çeşitli açıklamalar yaptık, öğüt alıp-düşünsünler diye, oysa bu, onların daha da uzaklaşmalarından başkasını arttırmıyor. 42- De ki: "Eğer söyledikleri gibi O'nunla beraber ilahlar olsaydı, onlar arşın sahibine mutlaka bir yol ararlardı."(47) AÇIKLAMA 46. Bkz. Nahl: 57-59 ve ilgili açıklama notları. 47. Yani, "Onlar kendileri arşa sahip olmak için çaba harcarlardı." Eğer birden fazla ilâh olsaydı şu iki sonuçtan biri ortaya çıkardı: 1) Eğer her biri birbirinden bağımsız ilâhlar olsalar, sınırsız evrenin yönetiminde birbirleriyle anlaşamazlar ve evrenin işleyişinde düzen, ahenk ve denge olmazdı. Her an anlaşmazlık çıkar ve her biri tek hâkim olmak için çalışırdı. 2) Eğer onlardan bir tanesi en üstün ilâh olsa ve diğerleri onun bazı yetkiler verdiği kulları olsaydı, onlar üstün ilâha daima itaat eden kullar olarak kalmazlar ve kendileri de en üstün olmaya çalışırlardı. Oysa gerçek şudur ki, göklerde ve yerde olan her şey, yetişmesi için ortak bir amaçla hareket etmeseler, bu evrende bir tek buğday tanesi veya bir tutam ot bile büyüyemez. Bu nedenle ancak cahil ve anlayışsız bir kimse, bu evrenin işlerini yürüten birbirinden bağımsız veya yarı bağımlı birden fazla tanrının olduğunu söyleyebilir. Evrenin doğasını ve işleyişini inceleyen herkes, bu evreni yöneten tek bir varlık ve tek bir hakim olduğu ve bunda hiç bir kimsenin payı olmasına imkan olmadığı görüşüne varır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *40. ŞİMDİ SÖYLEYİN, Rabbiniz oğullar (vererek) sizi seçip akladı da, kendisine melek görüntüsü altında kızlar mı edindi? (49) Doğrusu, çok ağır bir söz sarfediyorsunuz! 49 - Lafzen, "meleklerden dişiler/kızlar mı edindi?": Meleklerin Allah'ın kızları (bir tür tanrıçalar) olduğu yolundaki İslam öncesi çağların Arap inancını îma eden bir ifade. Müşrik Arapların bir taraftan kız çocuklarını hor görürken, diğer taraftan onları kendilerine değil de Allah'a, yüce tutulması gereken bir varlığa yakıştırmalarındaki çelişkiye dikkat çekiliyor olmalı (karş. 16:57-59 ve ilgili notlar). Bu belagat gereği soru, en geniş anlamıyla, Allah'ın uluhiyetinin bir başka varlığa yansıtılabilmesindeki, ya da bir başka varlıkla paylaştırılabilmesindeki saçmalığı, tutarsızlığı ortaya koyuyor (karş. 6:100-101). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *40. Ya rabbiniz erkek çocukları sizin için ayırdı da -kendisine-meleklerden kız çocuklar mı edindi? Şüphe yok ki, siz pek büyük bir söz söylüyorsunuz. 40. Ey Yüce Yaratıcının büyüklüğünü, onun insanî şüphelerden uzak olduğunu idrâk etmeyen, melekleri Allah Teâlâ'nın kızları sanan cahil topluluk!. (Ya Rabbiniz erkek çocukları sizin için ayırdı) evlâdın efdali olan oğulları size tahsis buyurdu da (kendisine meleklerden dişileri mi) kız mı (edindi?) Siz Allah'ın kulları olan meleklere dişilik unvanı veriyorsunuz, onların değerini düşürmeye çalışıyorsunuz, sonra da öyle Allah'ın mahlûku olan şeyleri Allah'ın kız evlâdı telâkki etmek cehaletinde bulunuyorsunuz (şüphe yok ki, siz) kendi batıl görüşünüzün gereği olarak (pek büyük bir söz söylüyorsunuz) akla aykırı, en büyük mes'uliyeti gerektiren, Allah'ın şanına zıt bir kanaatte bulunmuş oluyorsunuz. Haşa.. Kâinatın Yaratıcısı, sizin bu iddianızdan uzaktır, yücedir. Evlât sahibi olmak, evlenmeye ihtiyaç gösterir, en boy ve parçalardan meydana gelmeyi, ve aynı mahiyette birçok kimselerin varlığını gerektirir. Hak Teâlâ ise bu gibi insanî ihtiyaçlardan, kusurlardan uzaktır, yücedir, buna inancımız tamdır.